Wicked Games
by Rendall
Summary: Basic kames smut with no actual plotline so i intentionally lack a description. Basically Kendall owes James a little something something idk its late


authors note: hi i realize i don't write anymore but this is just basic smut written in ten minutes because i was bored and it was a long hard night on tumblr so yeah. the title makes no sense and its short and sweet and to the point.

* * *

"You know what I want," it came out muffled as Kendall's lips smothered James, rolling his hips up against him as James gently pressed down onto his shoulders. Slowly Kendall sank down to his knees, tugging James' bottom lip between his teeth, watching it spring back as he placed open mouthed kisses to James' chin and neck, poking out his tongue and dragging it from his chest down to his navel while James continued to force him down.

Kendall's knuckles paled against the taut skin of his fingers as he gripped onto James' thighs, able to feel the flex of a muscle every time he made the taller boy squirm. His tongue was heaven on James' flesh, inking his skin with invisible shapes as the tip of his tongue and the edges of his teeth skimmed every available surface of James' body they could reach except for the place James wanted it most.

"You always fucking do this," James hissed through gritted teeth, knotting his fingers in Kendall's hair, pulling until the blond winced in pain. "Stop dicking around. You owe me."

Through the part in his bangs Kendall glanced up at James, turned on by the glare he was given, the threat in James' voice causing his dick to twitch in his pants. He palmed himself through the thin cotton of his boxers before spitting on James' cock and letting his tongue circle the tip delicately. Unable to hold back James' thrusted blindly into the heat of Kendall's mouth, missing the circle of his lips and smearing precum along the side of his cheek. "Sorry," the smirk on Kendall's face practically dripped through his voice, only pissing James off more.

"Suck my dick." James groaned, gripping Kendall's hair tighter as he buried Kendall's face into his crotch, seething once he realized Kendall's lips were sealed. "Suck it."

Kendall shook his head deliberately, his bangs flopping back and forth over his forehead.

"Dammit Kendall just do it."

"Why?" Kendall asked, James trying relentlessly to sneak the tip of his dick past Kendall's lips as they opened, missing by mere millimeters.

"Because you want to."

The blond hair shook even more. "I need a better reason than that."

"Because you owe me."

"For what?" Kendall batted his eyelashes playfully, thoroughly enjoying the little charade.

James rolled his eyes. "Just fucking suck my dick Kendall."

"No."

"Yes."

"No James."

"Fucking do it."

"Make me."

The gleam was evident in James' eyes. Kendall felt James' hand slip down the side of his face, he felt as James held onto his chin, pushing his thumb through the slit between Kendall's lips, forcing his mouth to part just enough for James' to slip his dick past, sighing in content as the warmth surrounded him like a heat wave.

It was wet, it was sloppy, it was noisy, it was the hottest thing of his fucking life as Kendall slurped his way up and down his shaft, his tongue tracing it's way around him, the tip of his dick repeatedly slamming into the back of Kendall's throat.

Kendall knelt there helplessly, hands holding tight onto James' thighs as James thrusts increased in speed, going faster and faster as he fucked Kendall's mouth raw, balls slapping against the edge of Kendall's chin, drool dripping down from the corners of his mouth. Kendall didn't complain. He kept his eyes blown wide, watching James as he tightened his fingers in Kendall's hair, watching as James' pinker than pink tongue slipped against his lips, as soft grunts and moans fell from that dainty mouth. Kendall loved when James was like this, so ruthless and controlling. It made his own stomach twist in knots as James dragged the tip of his cock around the rim of Kendall's reddened lips. James was nothing less than brutal and Kendall fucking loved it.

His throat burned and the corners of his eyes fought back tears as James continued to thrust, never letting up as his hips slammed forward, his whole cock sheathed in Kendall's mouth. "Shitshitshit," he groaned as Kendall barred his lips, his teeth lightly digging into his most sensitive of skin, James' legs quaking from the sensation. "Kendall." He gulped, chest heaving, one hand on the back of Kendall's head, the other holding the side of his face.

James was slowing down, his hips jerking forward softly, burying himself as deep as he could past Kendall's lips, fingers twisting around golden locks as he held Kendall there, forcing him to swallow as he came down the blond's throat, giving him no room to move or stop as Kendall choked the bitter taste down.

Once off his high James' cock fell limp from Kendall's mouth, both boys breathing heaving as Kendall coughed a few times, rubbing his throat tenderly. "Yeah that's gonna hurt tomorrow."

James shrugged, "Not my fault that's how you like it."

Steadily, Kendall got to his feet, almost matching James' height as he peppered kisses along his jaw. "Kiss me."

"Nah man you just had my dick down your throat for ten minutes."

"So?"

James was faced with the infamous puppy dog pout. "Fine, but keep your mouth closed I don't need to know what I taste like."

Before he even had the chance to pucker up Kendall's tongue was lodged deep past his lips, tangling with his own and James groaned. "Why do you always do that?" he hissed once Kendall finished his assault on his lips, wiping away the spit at the corner of his mouth.

"Because I want to." Kendall smiled, kissing James once more.


End file.
